A Lesson in Harry Potter
by Ace Jacobs
Summary: Sometimes being a nerd has its drawbacks. Other times it creates for some unlikely fun. This Time for Seth Rollins it gives him a headache and rather a lot of amusement for Mustafa Ali.


A Lesson in Harry Potter

Summary: Sometimes being a nerd has its drawbacks. Other times it creates for some unlikely fun. This Time for Seth Rollins it gives him a headache and rather a lot of amusement for Mustafa Ali.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoy this fic. Warning for those who have never read or seen the movies of the Harry Potter Series. This contain spoilers.**

The Man Seth Rollins of the WWE has several muses. One of which was Harry Potter. He had some time to kill before the show, so he decided to watch Harry Potter to pass the time. He pulled out the blue-ray copies of Deathly Hallows part 2. Then popped it in the DVD player. Then left to catering to pick up some snacks. After a long line and deliberating he was back to his locker room. Then plays the movie. Little did he know he was going to be bothered during his movie.

"What are you watching there Rollins?" A familiar voice asked from behind, but unknowingly to Seth it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Harry Potter. For I have no idea how many times I have watched it. Come sit down and watch it. Have yourself some delicious snacks." Seth said while keeping an eye on his movie. Then unknown person in the room happened to be Mustafa Ali from the 205 Live brand. He had taken the invitation with much enjoyment before he spoke again. Ali had decided to partake in the snacks seeing the cucumber cups with yogurt.

"You actually eat these gross things?" Ali questioned snapping Seth out of his trance into the movie. This caused Seth to jump a bit.

"Hey. These thing are quite delicious you know. They are also good for you. It's a quick way to get protein and a veggie." Seth argued picking one up to eat causing Ali to make a face.

"I am going to take your word for it. They don't look very appetizing to me." Ali reasoned without offending Seth. Then he looked at the movie watching it some more. Then said the most heinous thing that would more than likely throw Seth into a hissy fit.

"You know, I still think Harry would have fit in better in Slytherin. Considering he can speak that snake language. Plus being able to talk to that snake in the first one. Plus all the trouble him, one of the Weasley children, and Hermione." Ali argued causing Seth to choke on his snack. Seth took a deep breath making sure that he could formulate a counter argument.

"First, he is all Gryfindor. He shows all the traits of one. Second, the snake language you talk about is called Parseltongue. Third that is how he is able to talk to the boa in The Sorcerer's Stone. Lastly, the only reason he is able to speak in Parseltongue is because he is one of the seven horcruxes of Voldemort." Seth argued while Ali gave him a baffled expression.

"Wait. What the hell is a horcrux?" He questioned causing Seth to face palm out of exasperation.

" A horcrux is an object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Horcruxes can only be created after committing murder, the supreme act of evil. Harry is a horcrux because Voldemort killed his parents and gave him a scar. Which part of his soul attached to Harry, but unknowingly to himself he also made himself his own horcrux by his eighth part of his soul technically . So technically speaking if you think about it there are eight instead of seven. If you would count Voldemort as eight. To the canon of the books and movies it's seven." Seth explained trying to not get super nerdy instantly.

"Wait, What are the other six? That doesn't make any sense how there are seven." Ali questioned again causing Seth to sigh with so much effort. Seth got up and grabbed the portable dry erase board. The sight of it made Ali enjoy this more than intended. He just wanted the free coffee coupons from Reigns and Ambrose because he knows a lot about Harry Potter as well. The bribers wanted to see Seth be thrown into a tizzy. Seth began to scribble on the board a poorly drawn diagram of each one.

"So, the first horcrux we come across in the series is Tom Riddle's Diary in The Chamber of Secrets. It is destroyed by Harry when he stabbed a Basilisk fang in it. The next one is Gaunt's ring it is destroyed by Dumbledore with the use of Gryfindor's sword in Half-blood Prince. Next is Salazar Slytherin's Locket that what destroyed by Ron with Gryfindor's sword in Deathly Hollows part. The last two were destroyed in the last movie. The first being Helga's cup by Hermione in which she used a Basilisk fang. The final one is Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem which Ron kicked it into Gregory Goyle's fiendfyre spell." Seth explained while spastically scribbling onto the bored.

"I understand all of that, but how does that answer your claim of Harry being in Slytherin or not." Ali answered in which hearing this response caused Seth to pause and kick over the board with a lot of disdain. Then causing him to angrily hold his head.

"This is so useless. I fucking give up right now. I am going to get ready for the show. Feel free to stick around." Seth stated as he left the room. Little did he know that this whole conversation was his best friends doing.

After Seth left, the duo pranksters came in with Ali's prize. Then presented the prize to him before the three started to laugh at the broken board with scribbles on the floor. Ali pocketed the prize then asked them one final question before leaving the locker room.

"Can we do this again? That was fun."

 **Special A/N: This is a birthday present for my friend Katie. It has two of her favorite in it and I hope I did it justice. Happy belated birthday. -Ace Jacobs.**


End file.
